As is generally well known in the railway industry, truck mounted braking systems comprise a series of force transmitting members, levers and linkages which function to move a group of brake shoes against the wheels of a railway vehicle to effect stoppage of such railway vehicle. A pneumatic brake actuator is typically provided in the braking system to initiate movement of this series of force transmitting members, levers and linkages to apply the brakes of the railway vehicle mounted to a truck assembly of the railway vehicle.
Traditional pneumatic brake actuators generally comprise an air cylinder piston which moves in a forwardly direction within a cylindrical member upon the application of pneumatic pressure thereto. A seal and/or diaphragm is provided on or adjacent a first end of the piston. This seal and/or diaphragm contacts the inner surface of the cylindrical member so as to provide an airtight chamber at one end of the cylindrical member such that application of pneumatic pressure therein and against the first end of the piston enables forward movement of the piston.
A piston rod is attached at a second end of the piston and moves in response to the movement of the piston. An opposite end of the piston rod is connected to the end of a push rod which is, in turn, connected to a cylinder force transfer lever. This cylinder force transfer lever is connected through a series of force transmitting members and linkages so as to activate a braking sequence and apply the brake shoes to the vehicle wheels.
As it is well known, their inability to accommodate piston bail or misalignment without leaking air, need for maintenance of the seals and/or diaphragms within the cylindrical member to ensure that leaking of air does not occur and difficulties in controlling the movement and/or force applied by the piston are the main disadvantages of the airbrake cylinder.